fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki=Waifu
Tiki=Waifu (チキは俺の嫁 P, Chiki wa Ore no Yome P, Tiki is My Waifu P in the Japanese version) short for TikiIsMyWaifu, is a character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE who is met during Tiki's three side stories. She is a high school girl known by her online pseudonym who creates music with synthesized Uta-loid voice software. Her love for Tiki transcends gender and dimensions. "Beastie Game", a hit song created with Tiki Uta-loid software, is one of Tiki=Waifu's own productions. She typically works on her compositions on a laptop decorated with a large Tiki sticker at a table in Cafe Seiren. Profile Tiki=Waifu first comes into play during Tiki's first side story, in which Tiki is worried for the girl's well-being. Tiki uses the Performa channeled by Uta-loid producers that use her special software in order to maintain her form, and Tiki=Waifu is one of the most popular and prolific Tiki Uta-loid producers, but at that time hadn't produced a new song in a long while. Realizing that Tiki=Waifu had disappeared in the Illusory 106 Idolasphere, Itsuki looks for her and manages to find her in one of the rooms, unharmed. Tiki=Waifu appears unconcerned, but grateful that Itsuki came to help her, and leaves the Idolasphere on her own without trouble. In Tiki's second side story, Tiki asks Itsuki to get her a special donut that's sold in limited quantities. Itsuki arrives at Hee-Ho Mart too late, as all of the donuts had just been bought up, but he tracks the buyer down at Cafe Seiren and learns that the buyer was none other than Tiki=Waifu, who kindly offers him the donuts. In Tiki's final side story, Itsuki decides to ask Tiki=Waifu for advice on how to create an Uta-loid song, as he has promised Tiki he would compose one for her. When he arrives at Cafe Seiren, however, he learns that Tiki=Waifu and other Uta-loid producers have vanished. Itsuki again returns to Illusory 106 and tracks them down. On the bottom floor of the basement, he finds the producers unconscious and drained of their Performa by Cervantes. After Cervantes is defeated, Tiki=Waifu comes to her senses and thanks Itsuki again for his help. When she tries to think of a suitable reward, he asks her to teach him how to compose music, and she agrees. At the end of Tiki's side story, a small Dragonstone shard that Itsuki recovered from Cervantes grants Tiki a temporary corporeal form, and she's able to venture out into the world. During her excursion, she meets Tiki=Waifu, who shows obvious joy at her presence. Personality Tiki=Waifu, a prodigious talent at music composition filled with emotion, has an almost unflappable stoic demeanor. She is unfazed when she finds herself in the Idolasphere and speaks in the same calm tone no matter the situation. She is also grateful to Itsuki for coming to her aid on multiple occasions, but is curt in her expression of thanks. Tiki=Waifu does not have a social life, however, and upon learning that Itsuki does, she takes a jab at him, saying she hopes he crashes and burns. The most emotion she demonstrates is during the conclusion of Tiki's side story, where in a couple of still frames it is illustrated that she meets the real Tiki and is overjoyed. Gallery TMS concept art of Tiki Waifu.jpg|Concept art of Tiki=Waifu Etymology "Waifu" (ワイフ) is an English slang term derived from the Japanese phonetic pronunciation of "Wife". In Western Manga, Anime, and Video Game culture, the term is often used to denote a person's strong personal attachment to a fictional character, usually a female one. The definition of a "Waifu" is loose and can be simply treated as a platonic level affection to sometimes romantic levels. The male equivalent is "husbando" (ハズバンド). In Japanese, "Atashi" (私) is the informal feminine way to say "I". Tiki=Waifu's Japanese name instead uses "Ore" (俺) which is also an informal masculine method of saying "I" that has an arrogant connotation to it, generally used by men when talking to close friends or usually delinquent characters. This is compared to the modest "boku" (僕) used by young boys or the standard watashi (私) for polite conversation. "Yome" (嫁) directly translates to "bride", but is considered slightly informal compared to "Hanayome" (花嫁). As such, it is the Japanese equivalent to "Waifu". The "P" at the end of the character's Japanese alias stands for "Producer." It is a commonly used suffix among Japanese Vocaloid music producers. Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters